


In The Night Came A Crow

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Bottom Zevran, Cock Worship, Cumming on Body, Dominance, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Male Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zevran finally manages to leave Kirkwall and travel to Skyhold in secret. He choses to enter Skyhold the long way around by scaling the walls of the fortress. He enters into Inquisitor Neron Trevelyan's room unknowingly. Neron is first on the defense, but soon finds this as a chance to make his quarters a little warmer.





	

His bare fingers slipped against the rugged stone of Skyhold. Zevran hung from the handle of a climbing axe. His body straining to keep hold while he tried to catch his breath. He looked down into the dense fog below. In that moment, he questioned leaving the Free Marches to flee his former employers, The Antivan Crows. Would it had been worth it to make all this way to the Frostbacks just to die by plumbing Maker-only-knows how many feet back the ground? Well, at least he got out of the Free Marches.

He swung his body upward and curled his fingers around where brick met mortar. With a harsh grunt, he threw the axe over his head and wedged it square in a brick. Leliana was right about Skyhold being safe, he thought to himself. It would take longest ladders in all of Thedas to scale these walls. Another anguished grunt as he pushed himself upward. The fog started to dissipate the further up he went. He huffed and groaned in annoyance. The air as so much thinner up here. He couldn’t even imagine how the people of the Inquisition could breathe like this. He continued to climb upwards after taking a few deep breaths to calm his lightheadedness.

The spy master and old friend, Leliana, had often messaged him about coming to Skyhold. She had offered him protection from The Crows in exchange as helping with espionage activities and contacts. She had even had their commander provide him with escorts from the Free Marches. He had refused multiple times, stating that being escorted by Inquisition soldiers would only paint a big red target on his back. He only told her that he would make it to Skyhold sometime before the Inquisition chose to pack up their belongings and leave the fortress.

He felt a sense of relief at the sight of a slightly glowing stained glass window. He inched further to the window. To his left was a large balcony that was lined with extravagant stained glass windows. The windows had the symbol of the Inquisition, a flaming sword through an eye. His smile was hidden by his black scarf.

There was a decent sized gap between him and the balcony. Fortunately, Zevran was confident in his skills to make the jump. He moved his hips back and forth to gain momentum. He let himself slip down the rope that was tied around his wrist to the climbing axe. The rope gave him more movement to swing himself onto the balcony. He landed on all fours like a cat. Zevran stood up straight and pulled on the taut rope, freeing the axe from brick. He carefully pulled the axe up, making sure it didn’t hit against the wall or railing. He secured the axe into a loop in his belt. Zevran placed both hands on the stained glass door. He slowly pushed down on the freezing metal handle. It struggled a bit to push down, given the handle and its inside mechanisms were rather frozen. He pulled the stained glass door open slowly, letting his body slide through inch by inch. First his arm, then his torso and left leg and finally the rest of his body. He let the wind help him gently push the door closed.

The room he had entered was large and spacious with a high cathedral like ceiling. From the bit he could see in the small fire’s light was a large bed before him. The sides of the bed where all hidden by a deep red canopy. If there was anyone in there, that person was hopefully deep asleep. He could creep out now, find somewhere warm to hide until morning came, but eyes kept drifting to the fire. It couldn’t hurt to rest for a moment. Skyhold was supposed to be safe for him, after all. Maybe he could finally start to relax.

Zevran kept in mind where his feet fell. He didn’t want to risk waking up whoever was hidden away in the bed. He heaved a log from a pile on the hearth into the fire. The fire ate the log ravishly and snapped as it did. Zevran froze as the log popped and hissed under the heat of the flames. He unsheathed a dagger from his back as he looked behind him at the bed. The bed remained quiet and still. He keep the dagger in his hand as he sat down before the fire place. The heat wormed its way into his bones. It made his black, leather armor feel warm and toasty. It was a much needed a desired feeling after spending so much time in the blistering wind. He could feel his eyelids become heavy. He shook his head to keep himself awake. He continued to let himself warm by the fire. His eyes began to close more, but he kept his hand tightly on the hilt of his dagger.

His eyes snapped open at the familiar feeling of the tip of a blade at his neck. “Stand!” The man holding him at knife point barked. He wasn’t shouting, nor was he trying to be extremely quiet. Zevran smirked as he stood up slowly. The man’s blade followed the nape of his neck steadily. “Drop the dagger.” the man hissed. Zevran only chuckled lightly in response. “There is a hint of Antivan in your voice.” he said. “If you are Antivan that means you can fight like one too.” Zevran swung around, his blade leading him to the man’s neck. The Antivan man quickly parried the blade with his own dagger.

The man was a head taller than Zevran. He did have tanned skin like an Antivan, but there was soft gold color of his eyes that suggested to Zevran that he wasn’t fully Antivan. There was something about the structure of his face too. His cheekbones were rather high, but his square jaw said that his bloodline was a very mixed one. The more Zevran looked at the man, the more he looked like a bit of every ethnicity. Well, maybe not Ferelden, he wasn’t ghastly pale enough to live in such a cold, dreary place. The half Antivan stood there bare chested, a thin bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Zevran found it both admirable and amusing. He had to give some credit to the man being able to sneak up on him like that. He assumed the man slept with his dagger under his pillow.

Suddenly, the half Antivan man lunged at him. Zevran quickly dodged out of the way. “Tell me what you are doing here?” The half Antivan asked, his eyes gleaming with anger. “I am just here to see an old friend.” he quickly stated. “It’s none of your concern.” Zevran jumped out of the way of another thrust. “Listen, I came this way to protect-” Another thrust of the blade narrowly missing his side. “You aren’t really good at listening, are you?”

The half Antivan stood up straight, dagger still clutched in his hand. His other hand kept the bed sheet from falling. “Alright, I’m listening, if that is what you want.” He kept his stand wide, ready to pounce again at any moment.

“Thank you for lending your ear.” Zevran said with a half smile. “As I said before, I came here after being given an offer by your spymaster.” He saw the Antivan man soft in his face a bit, but he still remained armed and at the ready. “Leliana?” he asked. “How do you know her?”

“Old friend during the Fifth Blight.” Zevran’s smile became a little bit wider.

“That doesn’t explain why you snuck into my room and were armed.” the half Antivan barked in reply.

“As much as would love to tell you my thrilling tale of betrayal and murder I am wanted by some former employers of mine for picking off their best and brightest. I didn’t want to risk strolling through the front door of Skyhold in case I had some unwelcome company. I had to take the long way around.”

The half Antivan’s body relaxed, but he still kept a firm grip on his dagger. “Then why wasn’t I told about this?” he said, partly to himself. Zevran shrugged. “I have made contact with you a few times under an alias and also approaching as a friend of Leliana's. You should know your spymaster by now. She has the tightest lips of anyone I’ve seen who works in the shadows.” Zevran sheathed his dagger and rubbed his hands together. “Just looking at you stark naked makes me feel cold. How can you sleep like that in the mountains?” he said, blowing on his still slightly numb hands.

The half Antivan chuckled. It seemed like Zevran wasn’t much of worry for him. Besides, no one would dare lie about knowing Leliana. If anyone tried to calm relation to her, they would have had to earn it far beforehand. He stepped up to Zevran, placing a hand on his hip. A thin smile stretched across Zevran’s face. “Well, I guess you could spend the night.” The half Antivan said smoothly. Some of his long hair fell into his face as he peered into the the elf’s eyes. Zevran chuckled deeply. “You aren’t too hard on the eyes, but I would like to have a name first. I like to have a name to call out.” The half Antivan smiled. “Neron Trevelyan.” he said. “And you, my dear intruder,” Suddenly, Neron pulled Zevran’s dagger out of its sheath. Neron stepped away, waving the dagger in his face. “You are sleeping on the couch.” He pointed the dagger at the large sofa that stood behind Zevran.

Zevran visibly pouted. He didn’t really want to a little bit aroused by the Inquisitor, but he would had jumped at the chance of sleeping with him if he could. It would be an honor to have spent an intense of night of passion with him. Honestly, it wouldn’t had been his first time falling into bed with a name he just met recently“And I thought I was a tease.” He shrugged. “I understand. I would expect the great Inquisitor to have standards.”

Neron disappeared behind the bed’s canopy, presumably to hide daggers. Zevran stood close to the fireplace, rubbing his arms furiously. He looked over at the couch. The cream colored sofa did look rather comfortable, but nothing compared to a warm bed.

Zevran started to unbuckle his black leather breastplate, followed by the shoulder pads and unlaced the arm guards. He tossed the parts of his removed armor toward the sofa. He was eventually stripped down to a grey tight, long sleeve shirt and black leather trousers. He kept his scarf on for added warmth. He parted the canopy curtains. “Inquisitor Trevelyan, I was wondering if you could spare me..”

Neron rolled onto his side. Zevran’s eyes followed the curve of Neron’s body. His chest was broad. A patch of chest hair sat in the middle of his chest. His pecs were large and his biceps flex taut as he leaned on his left arm.

Neron’s waist was thin and narrow before his body bloomed out again into his wide hips and toned ass. His muscles stretched as he moved about to lie on his stomach. Zevran caught a glimpse of his penis. He was rather pleased that it was already starting to grow a bit. Zevran smiled at the sight of the Inquisitor's plump ass.

The elf climbed onto the bed, brushing back his blond hair as he did. “Are you trying to seduce me, Inquisitor? I would expect you to be a man of more pure morality.” he said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. Neron chuckled lightly, keeping his eyes on Zevran.

“You think the supposed Herald of Andraste is all pure and wholesome? You better look somewhere else for that.” He folded his arms in front of him and leaned his head on them, still facing Zevran. Neron kicked his legs up and down, making his ass bulge even more. Zevran could already feel his pants growing tighter. He sat up on his knees and lifted off his shirt. His brown skill was dotted with scars of fights past. A trail a thin, blond hair trailed down from his chest to his crotch.

“What can I do to earn myself a spot in your warm bed?” Zevran asked, his hand trailing down his toned stomach and hooking his thumb in the waist of his pants. Neron sat up, his cock more erect. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other pulled at the drawstrings of his pants. “I can think of a number of things, intruder.” his voice rumbled in his chest as his hand started down Zevran’s loosen pants.

Zevran’s already hardening cock felt more blood rush to it when Neron rubbed his palm against his shaft. The elf shivered and placed both of his hands on Neron’s shoulders. Neron gave his balls a healthy squeeze as he pushed Zevran’s lips to his. The kiss was rough, cold chapped lips against slightly smoother warm ones. Their tongues took no time to meet each others. Zevran started to suck on Neron’s tongue, causing him to moan and rub against Zevran’s cock more. Zevran returned the favor by jerking off his partner’s thick cock, working away at his head to cause him to moan more.

Soon, both of the men were helping push off Zevran’s pants. Neron panted eagerly, staring at Zevran’s veiny cock with hunger. “You like it?” Zevran asked, as he held his curved shaft in his hand. Neron only nodded before pushing Zevran back down on the bed. Zevran swore in Antivan as his back hit the mattress. He sat up to see Neron already on his stomach, rubbing his face and mouth against his cock. His light unseen stubble tickled his cock. Neron’s lips kissed his shaft and balls. His tongue would often slowly lick his shaft. Zevran chuckled in between groans.

Soon, Neron’s mouth found its way to Zevran’s head. His lips felt so wet and smooth as they slipped over the sensitive skin of his penis. Zevran tilted his head back, Neron taking more of his lengh into his mouth. Soon, most of Zevran’s penis was in the Inquisitor’s mouth. The elf man moan deeply at the feeling of his warm mouth.

He looked down at the half Antivan man sucking his dick. He looked so thrilled to be pleasuring Zevran. His ass shifted and wiggled as he rubbed his own cock against the smooth covers of the bed. His eyes remained closed and his moans of joy were muffled by trying to shove down more of Zevran’s cock. Neron stopped sucking him after a moment and started to worship his cock again. He licked and kissed his blond balls. He fondled them gently as he licked at the base of Zevran’s shaft.

He didn’t expect the Inquisitor to be the kind of man to go down on another man first. In his mind, a man with the title of Inquisitor to be more aggressive when it came to sex. He expected to be thrown over the bed and have the Inquisitor's long, throbbing cock to be shoved deep into his asshole. Not that he wouldn’t mind that, but at the same time, he was enjoying the Inquisitor's mouth greatly.

This passionate display caused him to chuckle at him. “Do you talents only lie with your mouth?” he asked. Nero sat up, wiping this mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh, not good enough for you?” Neron asked with a playful smirk on his face.

“No, excatly the opposite, I was just expecting something a little rougher, you know?”

Neron’s smirk turned into a sinister grin. “If you want rough, I have plenty of frustration to get out. Just give me a moment.” Neron said before crawling out of bed. Zevran could only hear the pitter patter of his bare feet as Neron walked around the room. “I prefer leather, but I’ll take rope if you have any!” Zevran called out, partly joking.

Shortly, a small bottle was tossed on to the bed. Zevran crawled over to pick it up. It was a little larger than the size of his hand and had a long thin neck. The bottle was round in shape and the glass was very decorative. The liquid inside was like a thick white paste from the looks of it. When Neron climbed back into bed, Zevran held up and bottle by its neck and asked: “From Orlais?”

Neron nodded. “The things that those merchants give you. It was a…free sample. The merchant told me it was some fancy lubricant. Supposed to be as smooth as silk.” Neron then took the bottle from Zevran and pulled off the glass stopper. He poured enough of it to coat his fingers.

Zevran chuckled. “It must be so hard to have to reject so many beautiful women and handsome men just willing to throw themselves at your feet everyday?” Neron sighed deeply in response. “You have no idea.” he said in a rather serious tone of voice.

“So many people dream of the chance to find themselves in this position with you, but here I am. Maybe they’ll have to start climbing through your window in the dead of night?”

Neron smiled and laughed heartily. “I’ll send them that message.” he said as he leaned over Zevran, kissing him deeply on the lips. His two wet fingers slipped into Zevran’s asshole slowly. He pushed them as far as he could go. Soon, he was up to his knuckles. He thrusted his fingers back and forth inside of him. He rotated his fingers to help stretch him out more. Zevran squirmed a bit, soft gasps in between chuckles. Soon, Neron retracted his fingers. This made Zevran shiver.

The elf placed his arms over his head and turned his head to the side. “What position do you like?” He asked. “I could get you a few suggestions if you can’t think of any.”

“Don’t worry.” He said as he smiled down at him, a finger trailing down the light hairs of his stomach. “I have a few things in mind.” His tone suddenly shifted into one more demanding. “Turn over! I want your ass up!”

Zevran laughed gleefully as he rolled over onto his stomach. He wiggled his toned ass for the Inquisitor. “Is this to your liking, Herald?” he asked. Neron gripped both of his cheeks firmly in response. He started to rub his cock against the crack of his cheeks. He desperately wanted to part his cheeks and bury himself deep inside, but there was also something thrilling about teasing Zevran.

Zevran kept looking over his shoulder at the other man. He gasped and moaned helplessly for him, hoping to tempt him into pounding him. Neron kept sliding against his skin, enjoying the feel of rubbing his cock against Zevran’s smooth ass.

“Are you going to keep me like this all night?” Zevran asked. Neron took his cock into his hand, stroking it gently as he did. Zevran griped  the sheets with anticipation. Instead of feeling the Inquisitor thrust into his wet hole, he received a harsh slap  on his ass instead. He yelped and rubbed the red hand mark. “Shut up and stop your talking! Arch your back more and then I’ll fuck you.” Neron chuckled coyly. Zevran clicked his tongue. “Yelling in the middle of the night, Inquisitor? What will the Inquisition think?” He willfully arched his back, his against Neron’s tip.

Zevran jumped a bit at Neron’s intense grasp on his cheeks. He could feel his cheeks spread open and he smooth curved tip of Neron’s cock slowly pushing into his asshole. A airy gasp escaped from his lips.

Neron’s thick length started fill Zevran's asshole. It went it smoothly with little resistance. Zevran’s nerves tingled with delight from the pressure. He moaned softly, keep his back arched as best he could. 

Neron kept his hands firmly grasping the elf’s ass. “Is that good enough for you?” he asked Zevran.

Zevran moaned before replying: “It’s perfect.” He could feel his eyes glazing over with lust. Neron chuckled. “Good. I have been craving a good fuck from quite a while.” He then slapped Zevran’s ass before  he gripped his hips and started to thrust.

At first his movement was slow and rhythmic with slaps on Zevran’s ass in between thrusts. “I told you, I wanted an inquisitor that takes what he wants.” He said, as he looked over his shoulder. Zevran tried to make his pout look less irratated and more sexy, but it didn’t seem like Neron was paying much attention. The Inquisitor kept his eyes down on his ass, watching his dick slide in and out, nearly down to the hilt.  

He raised back his arm and in the arcing swing, came slamming down on the elf’s ass. Zevran nearly shouted in pain. He could feel his asscheek sting intensely. Despite the pain, it felt good. It made his nerves jump and tingle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this ridiculously gay smut. If you are interested in other samples of my work, read original writing on Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/WyrdBoy) or Tumblr (https://wyrdoftheweird.tumblr.com/). You can also get updates about my writing and other projects on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FreakyWyrdBoy)


End file.
